Give This A Shot
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: The sequel to 'A Change is Coming' Booth goes after Brennan at the airport, but is he too late? A tiny spoiler for S5/E20-The witch in the Wardrobe "Day by day Bones, that's what, makes 30, 40 even 50 years – let's just take this day by day." Booth/Bones


**Give this a Shot**

The Washington DC weather was beating down on Seeley Booth as he was running to Bones' apartment. He ran up the stairs two at time ignoring all the strange looks he was getting from the people he was passing.

He slowed down as he got to Bones' door, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again only to receive no answer.

"Bones open up!"

He started to knock harder when he heard a 'HEY!' he swivelled around to see who interrupted his knocking.

"Dr. Brennan left a couple of minutes ago mate, you just missed her, now do you mind keeping it down for the other people who are in their homes?"

"Sorry" Booth muttered before running back outside, cursing the fact that he left his SUV at the Diner.

After a 5 minute run, he finally slid into the drivers sit when he realised he had _no _idea where he was actually going. Bones never said what airport or plane she was getting on.

Making a snap decision he took his phone out of his pocket and searched for the number he was looking for in his address book. She picked up on the second ring.

"Dr. Saroyan"

"Cam! Do you know Bones' fight details?"

"Hello to you too Booth"

"Right, sorry hello – do you know Bones' fight details?"

"No, why would I? All I know is she is taking a year out of work and will be back after she categorized the bones in Asia." Cam replied impatiently.

"Well can you find them out?" Booth shot back

"Why don't you know them?"

"Had a fight with her remember? I saw her earlier today when she gave.... this isn't helping Cam can you ask Angela if she has them."

"Angela is taking Dr. Brennan to the airport Booth"

"Ask her husband then" Booth gritted her teeth.

"Oh, right – HODGINS!" Cam shouted from the phone making Booth move the phone further away from his ear.

He heard a muffled reply from what he assumed was Hodgins before he heard Cam reply with a "Do you know Dr Brennan's fight details?"

"He says he does Booth" Cam said into the phone.

"Well can he tell me them?" Booth said patiently really trying not to scream at his friends _'Today is really not a good day for them to be doing this'_

"Sure, you're on speaker by the way" Hodgins voice came from the phone "Hey"

"Hello! Do-you-have-the-flight-details" Booth repeated.

"Yes – I– Do" Hodgins repeated at the same speed of Booth.

"I swear to god Hodgins if you are..."

"O.K. her plane is VGI84 leaves at Gate 5 in half an hour"

"Which airport?"

"Dulles International, why?"

"Damn it! I never make it there in time"

"Why is she in danger?"

Booth went silent for a bit, how should he answer that? He didn't really want the squints to know he was going after her if this ended up badly – he just knew he couldn't do this over the phone.

"What I need" Booth changed the subject "Is someone paranoid to stop the plane from taking off"

"Dude I did that last time and they carted me away"

"Which you loved"

Silence welcomed him before he heard Hodgins mutter "Consider it done."

"You off speaker now so you can answer me this question Booth" Cam said as Booth started up the engine and turned the siren on – he knew he was abusing his power but at this moment in time he really didn't care.

"I've got to go Cam, you know we're not supposed to drive and talk at the same time."

"You're going after her aren't you?"

Deciding not to answer the question Booth just replied "Thanks for your help Cam, see you soon."

* * *

He halved the time it took to get to the airport with using the sirens.

As Booth put the SUV into park he hoped to god that Hodgins had managed to delay the plane. His prayer had come true when he ran up to the departure board to find out that Bone's plane had been delayed indefinitely.

He thought he saw a glimpse of Angela as he ran to gate 5 but he wasn't going to slow down just to find out. Loving the fact, which is his badge, could get him through security. It wasn't long until he saw her on one of the plastic chairs reading a book.

He had time to decide what he was going to say but now? His mind had just gone completely blank. So he decided just to sit on the chair next to her while slipping the note on top of the book she was holding.

"Did you mean it?"

"Booth! What are you doing here?" Bones replied after she jumped from hearing his voice.

"Depends on what your answer is"

"What answer?"

"Did you mean what you said in the note?"

"I don't know, I just thought you needed to know about it – I couldn't go for a year without you knowing I cared about you in a friend way."

"I'm not buying it – you care about me in a friend way? Then why didn't you write to Angela? Why didn't you write to Russ?"

"I'm your partner Booth, I know you would have the most trouble dealing with the fact that you didn't save me – if you and the team couldn't have gotten to me and Hodgins in time, it doesn't matter anyway, you did and all of us are alive." Bones replied in a dispassionate tone.

"That's utter bull and you know it" Booth replied raising his voice which made the other passengers around them start to take notice in their conversation.

"Booth keep your voice down people are looking"

"Let them"

Sighing Temperance stood up whist taking her bag and led them to a less crowed area.

"Look, I gave you the note just to say I care about you more than you think I do."

"I'm still not buying it, why you going?"

"Why am I going where?"

"Away." Booth paused getting his argument straight in his head before continuing "For a year? You're running away from us"

"There is no us, Booth – not the way you mean." Bones replied, whist Booth knew it shouldn't hurt him as much as it did.

"There could be if you let there be, just give us a shot" Booth pleaded "That's why you gave me the note, subconsciously you don't want to go, so I'm here telling you to stay – with me"

"That note was written when adrenaline was high and oxygen was low, I may have been delusional!" Bones argued

"When you're in near-death experiences, you think about all the time you wished you said something, you know that Bones" Booth muttered standing right in front of her backing her into the wall.

Being so close to him Bones forgot what her next point was, in hindsight giving him the note wasn't probably the best thing she could have done.

"Why are you running?"

"It's not like you're not either! Your going away to train snipers."

"No I'm not" Booth shook his head.

"You're not?"

"No."

"You were earlier."

"I'm not now." Booth replied patiently

"Oh."

"So the real question is why are you running away?"

"As you know, I'm not like you – I can't guarantee that we will be together in 30, 40, 50 years, and I can't lose you – everyone I have ever loved leaves me" Bones whispered.

"Back up, you just said loved" Booth interrupted "Does that mean you love me or loved me"

"Love is an emotion which you can't prove in reality"

"Bones, let's not get into this fight again – because let me tell you now, if you let me I will spend the rest of my life telling, showing you that love can defiantly be proven in reality"

"You won't though, because in 6 months when I haven't changed you will go."

"Why would I? I've already gone through 6 years with you!"

Bones sighed .

"You're running out of arguments yet? Because they just seemed to be the same old ones Bones" Booth muttered as he wrapped his arms around her loving the fact that she was pulling away.

"Day by day Bones, that's what, makes 30, 40 even 50 years – let's just take this day by day."

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you can please make yourself ready for boarding, the plane will depart soon." The voice over the speakers interrupted them.

Swallowing Booth made another gamble praying that it was going to work for his favour this time. "So what is it going to be Bones? Can you honestly look into my eyes say you don't love me and want nothing to do with me and live alone for the next 30, 40, 50 years?"

When she still didn't answer Booth held her tighter and whispered into her ear "Just give this a shot Bones, you won't regret it."

He certainly didn't when she responded by passionately kissing him which he joyfully returned.

They had to pull apart when they were interrupted by "I'm sorry Madame, Sir but are you getting on this plane?" One of the staff asked when all the other passengers had already got on the plane.

"No, I'm not" Bones replied looking into the staff before turning back to Booth "I'm staying – day by day right?"

"Day by day" Booth agreed smiling holding her tighter to him still. "Day by day, Bones."

* * *

**Please Review! I hope this is O.K. This was in my head when thinking of the sequel to 'A Change is Coming' (A HUGE thank you to all who had reviewed it – hope you do the same again to this! :D)**

**Anyway I have many ideas on what could happen to Bones and Booth now that they are a couple? Should I write them down? Some will be multi-chapters when some will just be one shots please tell if you think I should.**

**So Please Review! (Just no flames) Also my Beta is still swamped at the moment so if anyone wants to Beta this story's please tell me – I can't pick up all the mistakes myself) Apologies for this chapter being un-beta'd hopefully it be resolved soon! **


End file.
